A Hero Again
by Emma Iveli
Summary: When Kyoko died she never expected to wake up in Karakura Town. Nor did she expect to keep her powers but without a Soul Gem to clenase. Teaming up with a "Subsitute Soul Reaper" Ichigo, she can now be a true hero... or at least try. Please R
1. What Just Happened

A/N: For those who haven't read it, this is a Spin-Off of Nothing's Black and White. For those who haven't read it, it's a story where Mami is somehow revived in the One Piece world (I haven't revealed what it is, but if you ask me, I will reveal it). She ends up on a small island and becomes a bounty hunter, I go into much detail with the story as it's a story I fished a while ago. Anyways during a flashback it's revealed the same thing happened to Kyoko but her story is in the Bleach World. I have yet to decide if this is going to be one long story or two stories but expect something long either way. Anyway enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Madoka Magica, I just own DVDs, manga, figures, posters, wall scrolls and Tite Kubo's autograph.

Kyoko: What? Seriously?

Emma: Oh yeah! And I also own any possible OC that may appear.

A Hero Again

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: What Just Happened

Kyoko had just killed herself for many reasons. One was to prevent herself from becoming a witch. Another was to give a chance to prevent Sayaka from dying alone.

Which was why it was a shock when she found herself looking at the blue sky in the field.

"What?" she asked managed to sit up.

She looked around, she realized it was a small park somewhere in a town.

She looked at herself, she was not in her magical girl costume but her hair was still down.

"Okay that hell is going on?" asked Kyoko.

She deiced to look around, as she did she quickly realized she wasn't in Mitakihara Town anymore.

How she still needed to know where she was… and maybe steal some food. That was when she saw a small store called the Urahara Shop, she realized since it was small and she probably didn't have her powers that would be the best place to do it.

She went inside, she stared looking around and saw that everything in there was traditional sweets.

"Can I help you?" asked a man with blonde hair, wearing a green and white-stripped hat.

"Oh yeah." Answered Kyoko, "I'm a little lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

The man stared at her.

"See I'm on road trip with some friends and I wanted to know which city I was in." said Kyoko.

"Oh I see." Said the man suddenly becoming cheerful, "You're in Karakura Town."

"Which is where exactly?" asked Kyoko.

The man once again stared at her.

"If you're trying to get to Downtown Tokyo, it's still far off." Said the man.

"I see… thank you." Said Kyoko.

As she left she subtly stole some Dango however before she could leave a very large man tried to grab her, however instinctively she dodged.

"What was that for?" asked Kyoko noticing his apron.

"You didn't come in to ask for directions?" asked the man.

Kyoko gritted her teeth.

"Great you noticed." She muttered handing back the Dango she stole.

"Keep it." Said the blonde man.

"What?" asked Kyoko.

"You don't have any money, do you" asked the blonde man.

"No… I don't…" muttered Kyoko.

"Well considering you're on a road trip I bet all of that money is going to gas." Said the blonde man.

"Right…" answered Kyoko, "Thank you…"

Kyoko ran off deciding it was best to leave and never come back.

"Why did you let her off?" asked large man.

"You saw how she dodged." Said the blonde man, "And the fact she has no idea where she is…"

"You don't think?" asked the blonde man.

"I do…" answered the blonde man, "Tend to shop… I'm going to follow her."

Sometime later Kyoko was sitting by the river eating the Dango.

"Great what do I do now?" asked Kyoko.

She weighed her options, it was find a way back to Mitakihara City, then again what was the point… she had no Soul Gem anymore… even if she was somehow alive and blasted to Tokyo there was no way she would make another contract…

"How am I even alive?" she muttered to herself.

That was when she a scream for help.

She turned around and saw a woman running away from a monster.

"Please help me!" screamed the woman.

"Oh man…" muttered Kyoko, "What the hell is that thing."

She knew at least she still had her magical girl reflexes.

"Hey!" yelled Kyoko.

"What?" asked the woman, "Wait you can see me?"

"Of course I can." Said Kyoko, "Why wouldn't I be?"

That was when noticed the woman had a chain sticking out of her chest.

"I don't get Tokyo fashion." She muttered.

"What?" respond the woman.

She grabbed the woman and jumped away from the monster, however the monster which resembled some sort of cat with a strange bone white mask and a hole in its chest, quickly followed.

"That thing is bad." Muttered Kyoko, "How man I going to save her?"

She didn't know how or why… maybe it she did on a subconscious level but somehow she transformed into her magical girl form.

"What?" she said.

That was when the monster roared.

"I'll have to worry about that later." She muttered.

She created her spear and ran towards the monster. She managed to cut off its head very easily. Causing it to vanish.

"What was that?" muttered Kyoko.

That was when she and the woman heard applauded. She saw it was the blonde man.

"I take it that was your first hollow kill." Said the man.

Kyoko immediately got suspicious and point her spear at him.

"Okay who are you?" asked Kyoko.

"If you come with me I'll explain." Explained the blonde man.

Kyoko gritted her teeth.

"How do you know anything about me?" asked Kyoko.

"You're not the first Magical Girl to die and wind up here." Answered the blonde man.

Kyoko gritted her teeth, "Fine…" muttered Kyoko realizing since she still had no idea what was happened knew she had to go with him.

He turned to the woman, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you crossover."

"Thank you so much." Said the woman.

Kyoko followed the man back to shop. She brought to a living room where she waited for a bit for him to return.

That was when the large man came in with tea and snacks and soon the blonde man came in, then sat down in front across form her.

"So you want to know how you got here, don't you?" asked the blonde man.

"Of course I do." Muttered Kyoko.

The man took out a fold fan and put it front of his face.

"Sorry I don't know the reason." He said answered.

"What!" yelled Kyoko.

"Before you take out your spear again let me explain about this universe." Explained the blond man.

"What do you mean this universe?" asked Kyoko.

"From what was gathered after you died you sent to another universe." Said the blonde man.

"How do you know that?" asked Kyoko.

"We don't have Incubators here." Said the blonde man, "Nor witches."

"If you don't have Witches what was that thing I fought?" asked Kyoko.

"A Hollow." Answered the blonde man.

"What's that?" asked Kyoko.

"Let me explain the life and death cycle here." Said the blonde man, "When a person dies they're ghost is called a whole. However one of many things happen. If they're lucky a Soul Reaper finds them and sends them to the Soul Society or heaven if you will."

"And if they're unlucky?" asked Kyoko.

"They're either eaten by a Hollow or become one themselves." Explained the blonde man.

"So I just killed a death person?" muttered Kyoko.

"No." answered the blonde man, "A magical girl's weapons can cleanse a Hollow of its sins and sends them to the Soul Society."

"I see." Muttered Kyoko.

There was a silence, "And why should I believe any of that?"

The blonde man was silent.

"I see." Muttered Kyoko.

"Tell me did you ever find what a Soul Gem really is?" asked the blonde man.

Kyoko glared at him.

"How do you know about that?" asked Kyoko.

"I guess you did find out it was your soul." Answered the blonde man, "There is something I can do to prove to you what I'm saying is true."

He grabbed a cane and poked her with it. Suddenly she was flung back.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Kyoko.

That was when she noticed several things, she was now transformed into her magical girl costume, the second was that she had a chain coming out her chest, a chain that led to her body that was laying unconscious nearby.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Kyoko.

"I separated you from you body" answered the blond man.

{"Wait." Answered Kyoko, "Then my soul…"

"Soul Gem no longer exists in this universe." Answered the blonde man, "Meaning your should once again resides in your body."

Kyoko was in shock, it was the good kind of shock…

"I'm not a zombie." She said.

"Actually Magical Girls would be considered liches since your souls are housed somewhere else and you can powers from them." Said the man putting his fan in front of his face.

"I don't care!" yelled Kyoko.

She looked at her body. She didn't say anything.

"Oh all you have to do is re-enter it and it will be fine." Explained the blonde man.

Kyoko shot a glare at him then did so.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, "You have a whole new chance to start a life you don't have to fight at all anymore if you don't want to."

Kyoko got up and began to leave.

"I'm going to search for Sayaka and Mami." She said.

"Did they both die in the same labyrinth?" asked the blonde man.

"Why are you asking?" asked Kyoko.

"The Soul Society keeps track of all magical girls." Explained blonde man, "And there are two things you should know. If a magical girl becomes a witch she never appears here."

Kyoko's eyes widened, "What… you're kidding, right?" she asked.

"If either Sayaka or Mami turned into a witch they never came here." Said the blonde man.

Kyoko stared at him.

"Also not every single magical girl who died appears here. There's theories about other universes that are involved but nothing concrete yet."

Kyoko began to grit her teeth.

"Before you go remember you don't need Greif Seeds to fight anymore. Every bit of your magic comes from you from now on." Said the blonde man.

"Whatever." She muttered,

She began to leave when suddenly, the large man reappeared. He had a bag of good.

"Here, since you have no money. I figured you would need food." Said the large man.

Kyoko was surprised by this act of kindness.

"Thank you." She said.

She grabbed the bag and left.

"So what do you think she's going to do?" asked the large man.

"I don't know." Said the blonde man, "But I can't help but get the feeling that she might end up meeting Rukia or Ichigo…"

The large man thought about it.

Kyoko began eating one of the snacks the large man gave to her.

Over for the course of the next couple hours she ate the food that was given to her thinking over what she should do. Then again she had the feeling not to trust, well completely trust him.

"Maybe I should find Mami. Then again if she is in this universe I have no idea if she's in this town." Thought Kyoko.

That was when she and explosion. She saw it was one of those Hollows, and a girl with black hair was fighting it. She heard the two talk about a boy and something about Soul Reapers.

"Great…" muttered Kyoko.

She left the bag on the ground near a light pole and transformed.

The girl has called the Hollow scum, and the hollow was about to reach our and grab her but Kyoko stabbed the Hollow in the hand with her spear.

"What?" asked the Hollow.

"No way…" said the girl.

"So Hollows could talk." Said Kyoko, "I would have thought they would speak gibberish like Witches."

Little did Kyoko know was that with this fight and who she would meet would determine whether not she would stay in this town or leave…

Next Time: Kyoko helps fight off a Hollow, really strong Hollow. However when she learns the kind of person the Hollow was in life what will happen? And just what is a Soul Reaper anyways... Find out next time!


	2. Nothing Like Witches

Chapter 2: Nothing Like Witches

The Hollow glared at Kyoko. IT began to sniff her.

"You're not a Soul Reaper are you?" asked the Hollow.

"I don't know what you are talking and I don't care." Muttered Kyoko.

"However the girl Kyoko saved stared at her.

"Will you stop doing that." Muttered Kyoko.

"I'm sorry." Laughed the girl, "It's just that I've never seen a Magical Girl before."

"Great does everyone know about Magical Girls?" muttered Kyoko.

"What?" asked the girl who then realized, "You haven't been here long, have you?"

"I'm trying to fight this thing." Muttered Kyoko.

That as when a very large teenaged boy showed up and punched the Hollow.

"He just punched a Hollow." Said the girl.

"So I don't see the big deal." Muttered Kyoko.

"Most people can't see them." Explained the girl.

"What?" asked Kyoko.

That was when she thought back to what the woman said.

"Great… so I can see ghosts now." Muttered Kyoko.

The girl pointed to the large teenaged boy was running away form the Hollow, completely unaware where it was.

The Hollow began to laugh.

"Hey you forgot about me." said Kyoko kicking the Hollow in the face.

That was when the large boy saw Kyoko.

"Who are you?" asked the large boy.

"Does it really matter?" asked Kyoko.

"No I guess not." Said the large boy.

"Attack where I attack, okay." Said Kyoko.

The large boy nodded.

Kyoko jumped into the air and tired to stab the hollow, however she missed.

"You have to do more than that." Mocked the Hollow.

However he was in shock when the shaft separated with chains and she moves it to stab the Hollow.

The hollow glared at Kyoko.

However he wasn't expecting the large boy to rip off a telephone pole and whack the Hollow with it.

"A bit evasive don't you think?" asked the girl.

The hollow laid on the ground.

"Do you think you finish it off?" asked the girl.

"Oh yeah." Said Kyoko.

However the hollow began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Kyoko.

That was when they were surrounded by strange little creatures.

"Great familiars." Muttered Kyoko.

"Familiars?" asked the Hollow, "Never called them that before, but I like that word."

"Shut up!" yelled Kyoko.

The familiars began to however Kyoko began to cut them down very easily.

"How…" said the hollow.

"I might not be used to fighting Hollows, but I'm used to fighting things like this."

Rukia began to think.

"What is it?" asked the large boy.

"I'm trying to think about how Ichigo would react to a magical girl beating the Hollow." Said the girl.

"That's a magical girl?" asked the large boy.

He began to think about Magical Girls which in his head was a pretty blonde girl wearing frilly pink dresses.

"I know what you're thinking and stop it." Muttered Kyoko.

That hollow was surprised.

"How about you try that again." Said the Hollow.

Kyoko glared at the Hollow.

"You think I'm stupid." Said Kyoko.

That was when they were surrounded by the familiars once again.

"They don't need to cut down." Said the Hollow.

That was when the familiars all launched leeches at her.

"What the hell!" yelled Kyoko.

She tired to get them off.

"Those leech are impossible to get off." Said the Hollow.

"What ever." Muttered Kyoko, "I can fight around them."

"Those aren't just leeches, they're my artillery." Said the Hollow.

That was when the hollow stuck his tongue out and it began to make a horrible noise, which caused the leeches to blow up.

Kyoko managed to get up.

"I've been through than that." Said Kyoko although she was bleeding.

However the large boy stepped up.

"I don't know you." Said the large boy, "But I think you should rest."

"I said I can handle it." Muttered Kyoko.

However the Hollow Taunted.

"Hey Gorilla."

They turned to see that there was a birdcage and inside was a cockatiel.

"A bird?" asked Kyoko.

"He caught me." Said the bird.

"Talking birds?" asked Kyoko getting up, "What is it with this universe?"

"It's not normal." Said the girl.

"It's not." Said Kyoko, "Great..."

The saw that the familiar holding the cage had one of the leeches in an opening on its head.

"Chad." Said the girl, "Don't move or he'll blow up the bird."

"The same with the red head s well." Mocked the Hollow, "Now Soul Reaper run for me. Let me enjoy chasing you down."

The girl sighed then looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko knew what it meant.

"Don't worry." Said the girl, "I'll kick his butt."

With that the girl run off and hollow chased her. When both were completely out of sight, Kyoko stabbed the familiar.

"All right! I'm going after them… you do whatever you want." Said Kyoko.

"Wait…" said the boy named Chad (well it wasn't his name, it was a nickname but still).

"Look I said I'm fine, this is nothing." Said Kyoko.

And so Kyoko ran after the hollow.

She found that the girl was bleeding badly, she stabbed the hollow in the back.

"You!" yelled the Hollow.

"Yeah, I took care of you familiar!" said Kyoko.

The hollow glared at Kyoko.

"I still don't know what you are but you smell delicious." Said the Hollow, "Perhaps you should be my next meal."

But before the fight could continue any longer a teenaged boy with orange hair kicked the hollow.

"Ichigo!" said the girl.

"Look at you." Said the boy named Ichigo, "You said you would take any unnecessary risks."

That was when Ichigo noticed Kyoko.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"I don't know her name but she's a magical girl." Said the girl.

"A magical girl?" asked Ichigo and much like Chad earlier began to get the image of a blonde girl in a frilly pink dress.

"Is everyone going to get the long their face whenever they find out I'm a magical girl?" asked Kyoko.

"Are you going to stand on my head all day!" yelled the Hollow.

Ichigo jumped off the Hollow.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." Said Ichigo.

"Who are you introducing yourself to?" asked Kyoko.

Ichigo stared at her.

"Substitute Soul Reaper?" asked the Hollow, "Crap I should have gone after you."

"Ichigo!" called out the girl putting on a red glove with a strange skill on it.

"Hey! Do you think you can continue fighting?" asked Ichigo, "Until I'm ready."

"Is this about the wounds because this is nothing." Muttered Kyoko who was getting tired of that phrase.

The Hollow tired to attack Ichigo and the girl but Kyoko blocked the attack.

Then Ichigo now dressed in a strange black robe now carrying an extremely large sword showed up from above.

"So what you're name?" asked Ichigo.

"Why should I gave my name?" asked Kyoko, "I might not stick around after this fight."

Ichigo stared at her.

"But it's Kyoko Sakura." Said Kyoko.

Ichigo smirked.

More of the familiars showed p.

"Be careful, the leeches those things sends out are bombs." Said the girl.

"All right, I think I got it." Said Ichigo turned to Kyoko, "You ready?"

Kyoko nodded.

The two began to cut down the familiars the leeches spilled from their body, however the Hollow said this.

"Even the leeches that spill from their guts are bombs." Said the Hollow.

The Hollow once again stuck out his tongue, causing all of the leeched to explode, one of which was right next to Ichigo.

However Ichigo jumped out of the smoke of the explosion and placed his sword on the Hollow's neck.

Kyoko during this time noticed that Chad came back with the bird.

"Tell me." Said Ichigo, "Tell me did you kid that kid's parents?"

That was when the girl heard the bird say something, which was.

"It's all my fault you got hurt."

"Yuichi." Said Chad.

"It's because I wanted to bring my mom back to life." Said the bird apparently named Yuichi.

"What?" asked the girl, "Who told you they could do that?"

That was when the Hollow began to tell his story, he was once a serial killer and Yuichi's mother was his final kill. However Yuichi managed to trip him sending him flying out the window before he could kill him.

After he became a Hollow, he sucked the kid's soul out of his body and put in the cockatiel. If he managed to run for three months he would bring his mother back to life.

Of course this was a lie. No one had that kind of power.

The Hollow however enjoyed killing every single person that tired to help Yuichi and took a sick joy from it.

Of course after hearing this, Kyoko stabbed him in the back.

"I've done some horrible things…" muttered Kyoko, "I've let many people die because of my own greed… but you… you are sick bastard!"

Ichigo smirked, he then ran over to the hollow, he pinched through the teeth then ripped out the Hollow's tongue.

"No my tongue! You will pay for this Soul Reaper!" yelled the Hollow.

"She's right you are a sick bastard!" yelled Ichigo, "And I'm not going to let you get away with this any more."

Ichigo then jumped into the air and tabbed the Hollow in the leg.

"Now you can't go anywhere!" yelled Ichigo.

"You're l wrong." Said Kyoko.

Due to the fact that the hollow could fly using wings, it could get away.

However, Kyoko prepared her s=pear and using it's flexibility to cut up one of the wings.

"You will pay!" yelled the Hollow.

"You can't move… and you can't use your bombs." Said Ichigo, "Now you're going to feel the pain of all of your victims."

Ichigo managed to cut the Hollows mask in half, that was when a light came from it. The light formed into doors with skeletons on them.

"What is that thing?" asked Ichigo.

"A Zanpakuto and a Magical Girl's weapon can only cleanse a Hollow's sins… but only those that were done as a Hollow. If they were evil as a human then they go to hell." Explained the girl.

The doors opened up and a massive hand hiding a sword came through it. It stabbed the Hollow. Then dragged it though the gates. Once it was gone the gates closed and disappeared.

"It he was dragged into hell." Said Ichigo.

"Good riddance." Said Kyoko.

She de-transformed and began to walk away.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around." Said Kyoko.

She then ran away.

She managed to find her bag of food and walked around for a bit thinking.

She could try to find Mami or she could stay in town.

Over the next couple hours or so she through it over.

As she was thinking she ended up in a park where she saw that Ichigo, Chad, Yuichi and that girl were talking it over. She watched as Yuichi's soul left the Cockatiel's body and Ichigo placed the hilt of the sword causing a bright light followed by a black butterfly appearing.

Also she knew that Yuichi and Chad was saying goodbyes.

So decided to wait until everything was over and done with until she talked to Ichigo and the girl.

After the girl used some weird lighter on Chad, Kyoko walked over and got their attention by shouting "Catch" and tossing mochi at them.

"What?" asked the girl as both she and Ichigo caught the mochi.

"It's you again." Said Ichigo.

"So I was thinking." Said Kyoko, "I'm new to this universe, and I don't know much about Hollows. And we did make a decent team. So I figured I stick around."

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I think that's a good idea. You do seem to be a veteran at fighting witches." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Good." Kyoko sighed, "I made some mistakes in the past. So I figured doing the hero thing would be the best thing right now."

"That's good because Ichigo's new to this and it would be nice to have back up that can actually fight."

Kyoko began to leave.

"Wait do you have place to stay?" asked the girl.

"No, but I'll figure something out." Said Kyoko.

She walked off.

Leaving Ichigo confused.

"So she's one of those magical girls." Said Rukia.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it… it's fine." Said Rukia.

Kyoko walked to her destination, she had a second chance… She no longer needed grief seeds. She didn't have to be selfish and let people die anymore.

Though for now she didn't have to change completely. After all for the time being she didn't have any money or a place to stay…

So it was okay to break into ATMs…

Well… at least for now…

Next Time: Kyoko and Ichigo mange to get into contact with each other... mostly because they bumped into each other thanks to a Hollow Kill. However a Mod Soul has taken control of Ichigo's body... now they have to get it back... what will happen? Find out next time!


	3. A Stolen Body

A/N: It took me days to finish this... days...

Though to be fair, I've been having problem lately. Including some good news, my dad changed his mind and it looks like he's going to stick to it. For those that don't read the Biju Biju Fruit, my dad decided to stop treatment... but like I said he changed his mind due to a doctor convincing him and everything's find now... But due to the fact I didn't want to get my hopes up about it I was depressed... got out of it today! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 3: A Stolen Body

Rukia Kuchiki was the name of the girl. She was a real Soul Reaper. However when a Hollow Attack Ichigo's family she temporally gave Ichigo some of her powers. However it backfired and he ended up with all of her powers.

Now it was his job to fight Hollows until she got hers back.

It was taking a long time… and she still had to get him to fight Hollows… however she was giving him a lesson that had nothing do with Hollows.

"In another universe, there exists a creature called Incubators or Kyubey for short. They go around asking young girls to make contract with them in order to become magical girls and fight monsters called Witches. In exchange they get one wish. However if they fall into despair they become Witches themselves but if they die sometimes they come to the world of the living where they're weapons gain the ability to cleanse hollows." Explained Rukia using adorable drawings to explain it.

"Your drawings still suck." Said Ichigo.

Rukia threw the note pad at him face.

"So she's from another universe?" asked Ichigo quickly recovering.

"From everything she said, she probably arrived here today." Said Rukia.

Ichigo began to think about everything.

"Wait…" he said, "If she's going to be my partner how are we supposed to get in contact with her."

"We'll figure something out." Said Rukia who didn't have the answer.

Ichigo sighed when she said that.

The next day, Kyoko was just relaxing in a park, she decided to wait until after school to look for Ichigo and "the girl" (as she didn't know Rukia's name).

"I should have gotten more info." Muttered Kyoko munching on some Pocky.

She now wore her hair in a ponytail again, now tied by a sky blue ribbon. Why that color… well it was to honor someone who couldn't come.

That was when she heard a roar.

"All right! It's about time!" said Kyoko.

She transformed and ran towards where the Hollow roar came from, when she got there, Ichigo already killed it.

"Oh come you could have left in a hit for me." Muttered Kyoko.

"There you are." Said Ichigo.

"We weren't sure we could find you again." Said Rukia breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah." Said Kyoko, "I was planning to look for you later…"

Ichigo noticed her hair was in a ponytail now.

"What with your hair?" he asked.

"I prefer having my hair in a ponytail." Said Kyoko.

"But the blue ribbon clashes with your costumes." Said Ichigo.

"I didn't' ask you for your fashion advice." Muttered Kyoko.

That when Ichigo realized, "Damn it!"

And ran towards his school, Kyoko and Rukia followed.

"So what's going on?" asked Kyoko.

"Ichigo's just worried about an artificial soul that's currently inhabiting his body." Explained Rukia.

"So he's worried about his reputation being ruined?" asked Kyoko.

"Pretty much." Answered Rukia.

""I can hear you." Muttered Ichigo.

They all arrived at the school to find that the window is broken.

"That's my classroom." Said Ichigo.

"Something is wrong…" said Rukia.

Ichigo jumped to the window.

"come on, you're following me." Said Rukia.

"Seriously?" asked Kyoko.

Kyoko sighed, when she decided to act as Ichigo's partner this wasn't what she had in mind. She changed back to her normal clothes and followed Rukia.

Both Rukia and Kyoko went to the class rom and both blocked the doors while Ichigo blocked the window. However Ichigo's controlled body jumped out the window, landed perfectly on his feet then ran away quickly.

"It couldn't be a Mod Soul." Said Rukia.

"A what?" asked Ichigo and Kyoko.

That was when there were getting lots of stares. Mostly because of Kyoko.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kyoko.

"Do you even go to this school?" asked one of Ichigo's classmates.

"Does it matter?" asked Kyoko.

Rukia grabbed Kyoko before she could do or say anything else and they followed Ichigo's body, but soon realized they lost track of it, of course he started freaking out.

"So what he's ruined your reputation, you can rebuild it can't you?" asked Kyoko, "I mean it's only school."

"I don't know what you were like before you got here but I needed that reputation!" yelled Ichigo.

"Plus I think he kissed Orihime." Added Rukia.

"What?" asked Ichigo, "No… no… no…"

"What's the matter kissing is like shaking hands." Said Rukia, "Or at least that's why I read in a book."

"I never heard of that." Said Kyoko.

"What kind of books have you been reading!" yelled Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed, "You called that thing a mod soul… what is it?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia began to explain with her usual pictures, that the Soul Society developed them to put into dead bodies in the war against Hollows. However during development it was shut down and all of the Mod Souls were destroyed.

"But on escaped." Said Ichigo.

"We have to stop it or it could be a danger to everyone." Said Rukia.

"Like kissing random girls." Said Kyoko.

"Don't bring that up!" yelled Ichigo.

Before they could do anything, Rukia's cellphone began to beep, she took it out and it was printing something out.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

'Orders, there's a Hollow nearby." Said Rukia.

"Great…" muttered Ichigo.

They ran to where the Hollow was supposed opt be, and found Ichigo's body fighting it.

"Why that…" muttered Ichigo running towards the Hollow fight.

Rukia looked at Kyoko who didn't follow.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" she asked.

"I'd just get in that way." Sighed Kyoko, she reached into her pocket and took out some Pocky, "Want some?"

Rukia grabbed one of them.

"Thank you." She said.

"By the way I didn't catch your name." said Kyoko.

"Oh Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"You heard my name right?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah, it's Kyoko." Said Rukia.

"Good." Said Kyoko.

They decided to now follow Ichigo, when they got there they found the blonde man pushed the Mod Soul out of Ichigo's' body.

"Him again." Muttered Kyoko.

"You know him?" asked Rukia.

"I just don't fully trust him." Muttered Kyoko.

"I see." Said Rukia.

After the two heard the conversation about the blonde man destroying the artificial soul, Rukia grabbed it realizing something must have happened between Ichigo and the artificial soul.

After Rukia refused to give it back the blonde man (how was apparently named Kisuke due the conversation he had with Rukia), he let her take it back.

That was when Kisuke noticed Kyoko.

"So you're here too." Said Kisuke.

"So what." Said Kyoko.

"I would have thought you would have skipped town by now." Said Kisuke.

"Still here." Said Kyoko.

"I see." Said Kisuke.

Kisuke who was with a group, consisting of the large man as well as two kids, one was a boy with red hair and other was girl with black hair tied into pigtails. The four of them left as Rukia handed Ichigo the artificial soul.

"Thanks." Said Ichigo.

"I've already been thanked." Said Rukia.

Ichigo looked at the artificial soul.

Sometime later the three of them were walking about to school.

"What are you even going to with the thing?" asked Kyoko.

"We should find some road kill." Said Rukia.

"What?" asked both Kyoko and Ichigo.

"We need to give it a body." Said Rukia, "It needs to be freshly killed too."

"You seriously want a zombie cat running around?" asked Kyoko.

There was an awkward silence.

"She has a point…" said Ichigo.

"Fine." Sighed Rukia.

That was when they noticed a stuffed toy in the garbage.

"Do you think that will work?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, never tried." Said Rukia.

Rukia placed the Mod Soul into the stuffed toy and soon it came to life.

"Oh thank you Rukia for saving me!" said the now living stuffed toy that was when noticed Kyoko, "Hey, who's the red head?"

"This is Kyoko, she's Ichigo's partner." Said Rukia.

The stuffed toy looked at her.

"Nice short-shorts." Said the stuffed toy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kyoko with full sincerity.

Both Ichigo and Rukia stared at her.

"Never mind." Muttered Kyoko, "This is all over…"

Kyoko took something out of her pocket, it was a note.

"It's the address where I'm staying." She said handing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at it, his eyes widened, "This is the nicest hotel in town. How are you able to stay there?"

Kyoko was silent for a few seconds.

"I've been breaking into ATMs." Said Kyoko sarcastically.

"Okay you don't have to tell me." Muttered Ichigo.

"I think she telling the truth." Mumbled Rukia.

"Should we tell him?" asked the stuffed toy.

"I live at the Kurosaki Clinic." Said Ichigo.

"Good to know." Said Kyoko, "See you soon."

And so Kyoko left…

Little did they know that things were going to change soon, for all of them…

Next Time: Kyoko gets a vision, a vision about the end of the Magical Girl universe. Could it be worse... oh... it happens the night before the anniversary of Ichigo's mother's death... That's weird timing...


	4. Horrible Timing

Chapter 4: Horrible Timing

Kyoko knew she needed sleep, but she couldn't get to it. Maybe because she was worried. Very worried.

Not long before she died she made a deal with a magical girl named Homura. That the two would work together to take down the strongest Witch there was, Walpurgis Nacht… and if she was right that would be the day that everything was going down.

"It's not my problem any more…" muttered Kyoko, "So why should I worry."

Soon she fell to sleep.

However when she fell asleep, she began to dream. In her dreams she saw Kyubey mocking Homura by telling her there was no way that Kyoko could bring Sayaka back and the only reason why he led her on was so that a girl named Madoka would make a contract.

Kyoko didn't know Madoka very well but knew she had enormous potential when it became a Magical Girl. Madoka had wanted to become a magical girl for the sake of becoming a magical girl. In their short time of knowing each other Kyoko dissuaded her unless her back was against the wall and had no choice.

She also saw other visions, the cops finding Sayaka's body, the funeral, even Homura confessing to Madoka that she had time powers and kept going back in time to save her.

She also saw Kyubey mocking Homura with this fact, the reason why Madoka had such enormous potential.

However soon was Homura's fight with Walpurgis Nacht… of course Homura was loosing. However when Homura realized if she just turned back time it would just make things worse, Madoka showed up. Saying she was going to make a wish.

Her witch was to kill every witch before they were ever born by her own hands.

Of course such a wish would cause problems.

That was when she found herself in the middle of a conversation that Madoka was having with Mami.

She gave her words of encouragement, and after Mami gave back a notebook telling Madoka that she became hope itself, everything but herself and Mami faded.

"Well that was interesting." Said Kyoko, "So when you died were you sent to another city with you're powers turned into the ability to fight hollows?"

"Hollows?" asked Mami.

"Seriously?" asked Kyoko, "You're not fighting Hollows? Then what's going on with you?"

"I'm on an island on a planet that's not earth…" said Mami, "and I fight pirates."

"Seriously?" asked Kyoko she then remembered what Kisuke said about the theory about other universe, "I guess magical girls aren't sent to the same universe every time."

"What?" asked Mami.

That was when Madoka's voice came from nowhere and said.

"Don't worry, I won't tear you from your new lives. All magical girls who died without becoming witch's won't lose their lives because of my wish."

That was when everything faded. Kyoko opened her eyes and stared at the celling of her hotel room.

She began to think…

Something told her that wasn't a dream…

Something told her that due to Madoka's wish the entire universe was gone.

That was when there was a loud ringing.

She looked around her hotel room had realized it was the doorbell. She got up and opened the door to find Rukia dressed in a yellow dress, with the mod would in a stuffed toy (which they named Kon), hanging out side ringing the doorbell.

"What time is it?" muttered Kyoko.

"You're the one slept in." muttered Rukia.

She let the two in and checked her clock. It was sometime after 9.

Rukia sat down ion a couch.

"Isn't today a school day?" asked Kyoko.

"Ichigo's taking the day off and I'm following him." Said Rukia.

"Following him where?" asked Kyoko who sent and sat down on the bed.

"He's going to his mother's cemetery." Said Rukia, "He told that today is the anniversary of when she died."

Kyoko stared at her.

"You're going to follow him and his family to a cemetery?" asked Kyoko, "Seriously? I can take care of the hollows so you don't have to bother him."

"It's not just that… there's something I want to ask him." Said Rukia.

"I see…" muttered Kyoko.

"So I was wondering if you want to stay in town or come with." Said Rukia.

"I'm going to stay in town." Said Kyoko, "I just went through some stuff."

"What stuff?" asked Rukia.

Kyoko sighed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Rukia deiced not to ask feeling that Kyoko probably didn't want to talk about it.

Rukia took out a cellphone.

"I gotten extra one for you." She said, "When Kisuke found it out it was for you, he gave me a discount."

"Thanks." Said Kyoko.

"Man this place is swanky!" said Kon, "How many ATMs do you have to bust to get a place like this."

Rukia grabbed him.

"Well I should go find Ichigo." Said Rukia, "Good luck today."

Kyoko nodded as Rukia left.

Kyoko sighed.

"Enough of this." She muttered.

She brushed her hair and put into her ponytail. She grabbed the weird cellphone.

She went to a mini-mart to buy a couple boxes of Pocky then went to an arcade, figuring that would be the best going to do with her time until a Hollow attack.

After a few hours while playing DDR, a boy approached her.

"You're upset about something." Said the boy.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kyoko not even looking at him.

"You seem to be angrily stomping as you dance…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes when he said that, not noticing that she angrily dancing.

"Are you just going to bother me while I play?" asked Kyoko.

"I know you help Kurosaki." Said the boy.

Kyoko turned around to face the boy. He was clearly the same age as Ichigo, he was very pale, with black hair that was almost navy.

"Who are you?" asked Kyoko.

"We shouldn't talk in a crowded arcade." Said the boy.

The two went into an empty alley.

"Okay… who are you?" asked Kyoko.

"Isn't is polite to introduce yourself first?" asked the boy.

"so…" muttered Kyoko.

The boy sighed…

"Fine…" he muttered, "Uryu Ishida."

"Kyoko Sakura." Muttered Kyoko.

"Tell me Kyoko… what are you?" asked Uryu.

"What do you mean? Asked Kyoko.

That was when Uryu caused several white ribbons to appear.

"Okay… what are those?" muttered Kyoko.

"That only proves your not a Soul Reaper if you don't know what these are." Said Uryu, "These are Reiraku, they're manifestations of spiritual energy."

He turned grabbed the air near Kyoko and a red ribbon appeared.

"You see a soul reaper's is red. However." Said Uryu, "Yours is a somehow a different texture and shade. So tell me, what are you?"

Kyoko glared at him.

"You really want to know?" muttered Kyoko.

That was when she transformed into her magical girl form.

When it was complete Uryu's eyes winded.

"Oh… you're a magical girl… my mistake." Said Uryu.

"What?" asked Kyoko.

"So you see… a Magical Girl's Reiraku color varies from girl to girl…" he explained.

"I see…" muttered Kyoko.

That was when Uryu was looking at her… or rather he costume.

"What are you doing!" yelled Kyoko.

"Sorry… it's just that I'm a fan of Magical Girl costumes…" mumbled Uryu.

"Whatever." Said Kyoko as her clothes turned back to normal.

Uryu managed to regain himself.

"I apologize for bothering you…" said Uryu, "I don't have any problem with magical girls."

"So you mistook me for a Soul Reaper and that's why you bothered me?" asked Kyoko.

Uryu was silent.

"Exactly." Said Uryu, "If you're new I can see why you teamed up with Kurosaki.

Uryu turned around and left the alley.

"Remember, I have no problems with magical girls." Said Uryu not even looking at Kyoko, "It's the Soul Reapers that are my enemies."

Uryu completely left the alley.

"What just happened?" muttered Kyoko.

That was when her phone began to ring, she checked out where the hollow was and headed for it.

After killing the Hollow she got a chill.

"What's that about?" thought Kyoko just went it started to rain.

What she was unaware about was that Ichigo was fighting a Hollow. But not any ordinary Hollow.

The Hollow that killed his mother.

As it turns out the question Rukia wanted to ask Ichigo was if a Hollow killed her. While Ichigo claimed he was the one who killed (though it was stemmed more from guilt than anything).

After the Hollow appeared and tried to kill Ichigo's sisters, Ichigo tried to fight off the Hollow, however the Hollow (named Grand Fisher) was too strong.

While Ichigo did managed to get some good hits, Grand Fisher was able to flee.

What was worse Grand Fisher had a destroy that could mimic the loved ones of anyone. The decoy not only took the form of Ichigo's mother but if it got too injured it could flee into the decoy body.

Which it did.

Although Ichigo that day he made a vow.

That he was going to get stronger and avenge his mother's death.

With both Ichigo's vow and the destruction of Kyoko's old home, things were going to change...

Though how was currently unknown.

Next Time: Ichigo knows that he has to get stronger, he and Rukia think the best way to do that might be with Kyoko. However Kyoko has no idea how to help him with that... Meanwhile Kon has his own little adventure... What will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: If anyone's confused about the time line here it is:

1. Mami arrives in the One Piece verse

2. Kyoko arrives in the Bleach verse (start of this story)

3. Madoka makes her wish, Kyoko sees what happens in a dream, Mami sees it after a near drowning

4. Events of Nothing's Black and White.

I'll make a more coherent time line in the future, but yeah... if you haven't figured this is takes place before Nothing's Black and White...

Also no one ask for me to make a spin-off about Mami in the One Piece world... this is the spin-off of that story...

Oh, one more thing, I saw Rebellion... I don't know when I'm going to add those events to the time line... for the time being I'm saying Godoka when dealing with other universe dabbles in Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey...

Oh... and I was early enough to get in the theater so I did get one of the autographs... I got the Kyoko and Sayaka one...


	5. Training Time

A/N: If you haven't heard, the sequel to Nothing's Black and White is up. It's called Dark Reflections... so please check it out. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Training Time

Ichigo was in shock, he never thought he would ever visit someone staying in this hotel.

However he was.

"So what happened yesterday?" asked Kyoko.

"You see, a very strong hollow called Grand Fisher appeared." Said Rukia.

"It's a Hollow that killed my mother." Muttered Ichigo.

"You did kill it though, right?" asked Kyoko.

She was met with silence.

"Oh man, of all said I had to take a day off." Muttered Kyoko.

"Anything happen?" asked Rukia.

"Not much." Said Kyoko, "Except for one thing…"

"What thing?" asked Rukia.

"A guy confronted me, his name was Uryu Ishida and he apparently said Soul Reapers were his enemies." Said Kyoko, "I don't know who he is but you knows your name."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Rukia.

"No clue." Answered Ichigo, "Through it does sound familiar for some reason."

"So what else did you want to talk about?" asked Kyoko opening a can of pringles.

"You're a veteran, aren't you?" asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah." Answered Kyoko.

"I want you to train me." Said Ichigo, "I have to get stronger."

"I guess we can spar." Sighed Kyoko, "Just don't call me Sensei, okay!"

"I wasn't planning on it." said Ichigo.

"Hey by the way, where's Kon?" asked Kyoko.

"No clue." Muttered Ichigo.

Meanwhile…

Kon had decided to take the day to himself.

While walking about, he saw Orihime in a field. Orihime was one of Ichigo's classmates, she had long orange hair with blue flower hairpins.

"Orihime!" he thought.

He ran towards her.

"I'll play the innocent stuffed toy. She'll notice me, huggle me and I'll be in the valley of paradise." Thought Kon, "There's nothing that can go wrong with this plan."

Unfortunately he didn't notice he was right in front a soccer ball.

"Dragon Shot!" yelled a girl who was playing with Orihime, it was Tatsuki, not only was she Orihime's best friend but also a childhood friend of Ichigo's

The ball went flying with Kon unfortunately stuck on it. He and the ball were flying towards Orihime…

Wielding a bat.

Orihime stuck the ball and poor Kon with the bat, sending poor Kon flying.

As to why Orihime was hitting a soccer ball with a bat…

"Orihime, this soccer baseball combo you call Yakka is a joke. The defending team is at a severe disadvantage…" said Tatsuki.

"Oh…" said Orihime.

Elsewhere Ichigo, Kyoko and Rukia found an out of the way field.

"This will be a good place." Said Kyoko.

Kyoko transformed as Rukia slapped him with the glove to get Ichigo out of his body.

"Tell me now! Do you want me to go easy on your or not?" asked Kyoko.

"I want you go at me at your full strength." Said Ichigo.

"All right." Said Kyoko.

That was when Kyoko summoned her spear and jumped high into the air. As she came down, she aimed the spear at Ichigo, while he managed to doge, the tip of the spear caused a large fissure in the ground.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

Kyoko aimed another attack at him but he blocked.

"That's not going to work." Said Kyoko.

That was when she separate a spear, Ichigo had barely anytime to dodge.

He was breathing heavily.

"Okay! I changed my mind!" he yelled.

"I thought you might." Said Kyoko.

"Just how powerful are you?" asked Ichigo.

"If I were to guess, she was fighting witches for more than a year." Said Rukia.

"Actually two." Answered Kyoko.

"Impressive." Said Rukia.

Ichigo only sweated during this conversation.

"Note to self… remain on her good side." He thought.

Meanwhile with Kon.

He was bemoaning what happened with Orihime.

That was when saw three girls from Ichigo's class. Thanks to fact they were smaller than Orihime, he didn't take notice of their names.

The three girls were Ryo, a tall alethic girl who often read (and was reading while she walked), Michiru a small girl with short hair and Chizuru a girl with red hair, glasses and was a horny lesbian.

In fact she was hitting on Michiru right then and there.

"You know, you're my type too Michiru." Said Chizuru, "Why don't we get a room."

"That's the worst pick up line you did all day." Mumbled Michiru.

Ryo was silently wondering why she was even with the other two.

He plopped himself on the ground so one of them would cuddle with him.

"Come on pick me up! Pick m up!" thought Kon who though about the prospects of one of them suggesting they take a bath together.

The three girls saw the possessed stuffed toy.

"Oh what a cute stuffed toy." Said Michiru.

"What a filthy stuffed toy." Mutter Ryo stepping on Kon.

Kon let out a scream, causing the three girls to stare at him.

"Did that stuffed toy just scream?" asked Chizuru, "A talking stuffed animal is something we can sell to a TV station."

Of course Kon ran away like crazy.

Unfortunately for him, Ryo was the school's track star and was able chaise him…

And then things got weirder…

He passed by Chad. The thing is that Chad has a thing for cute things so he joined the chaise.

"Why is he following me?" thought Kon.

Back in the field where Ichigo and Kyoko were sparing, Ichigo was getting used to Kyoko's fighting style.

During the fight, Rukia noticed something though. Something off about the fight.

That was when she realized it. But before she could ask it she heard "Hey! Rukia."

Rukia turned to see Orihime running over with Tatsuki trailing behind.

"Oh man." Muttered Kyoko.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"They can't see you right?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah…" said Ichigo.

"Well they can see me." Said Kyoko.

Ichigo stared at Kyoko.

"To them, I was fighting an invisible enemy." Muttered Kyoko.

Ichigo sighed.

"SO what's going on?" asked Orihime.

Thankfully Rukia had a lie incase someone asked.

"This an old firmed of mind named Kyoko, she enjoys cosplay and was showing me and Ichigo her moves for an upcoming completion." Said Rukia, she looked Ichigo's soulless body, "Unfortunately Ichigo fell asleep."

"Oh, okay." Said Orihime, she looked at her costume, "You're a spear wielding magical girl, right?"

"Yeah." Answered Kyoko, "I'm not from an anime just doing my own thing."

"That's a very strange costume." Mumbled Tatsuki.

"Yeah." Said Kyoko.

Ichigo used this chance to reenter his body and pretend he was asleep.

"Are you done yet?" muttered Ichigo with a yawn.

"I knew that you owed Rukia a favor but you could have no." said Kyoko.

Ichigo stared at her and realized, "She must have been accused of being a cosplayer many times before this." He thought.

"So what are you up doing?" asked Rukia.

"We were trying out a new game I created!" said Orihime.

"It didn't work out." Sighed Tatsuki.

Before more couple asked about it, on the nearby road, Kon ran by being chased by Chad and Ryo.

"What the…" muttered Kyoko.

"Was that Chad and Ryo chasing after a living stuffed toy?" asked Orihime.

"It was probably just our imaginations." Said Tatsuki brushing it aside.

"Yeah!" said Kyoko.

"Oh, okay…" said Orihime, "Well it was good meeting you Kyoko."

"Yeah." Said Kyoko.

"Tell us how that completion went." Said Tatsuki.

"Okay." Said Kyoko.

When they were gone, Ichigo had to ask this, "How many times were you asked if you were a cosplayer?"

"You don't want to know…" muttered Kyoko.

"Well I think we should call it a day." Sighed Rukia.

Since the hotel and Ichigo's house was in the same direction, they decided to walk together.

Back with Kon, he managed to find his way back to Ichigo's house. He made it Ichigo's room. However while there Ichigo's sister Yuzu found him.

The girl was enamored with the stuffed toy even deciding to take a bath with him.

IT was this moment he realizes this was heaven.

However… the true terror was head for him…

Back with Ichigo, Kyoko and Rukia…

Rukia decided to stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"I was wondering something important." Said Rukia, "Why haven't you used your powers?"

"So you finally noticed." Muttered Kyoko.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"When a magical girl makes a wish, not only does she get a weapon but also a power that stems from her wish." Said Rukia, "I haven't seen her use hers."

"I can't." said Kyoko gritting her teeth, "And please don't ask me why. I don't want to talk about it now."

"Does it have to with your death?" asked Rukia.

"It had nothing to with that." Said Kyoko.

Ichigo looked at her and realized something, it was tied to losing someone.

"You don't have to tell us until you're ready." Said Ichigo.

"That's what I was going to say." Muttered Kyoko.

Ichigo sighed, then turned to Rukia.

"By they where did you get the cosplay explanation from?" asked Ichigo.

"Urahara recommended it." Said Rukia.

(Flashback)

Rukia had to buy some new supplies.

"By the way, if someone ever catches Kyoko in her magical, girl costume just say she's in a cosplay completion that she's practicing for." He told her.

"A what?" asked Rukia.

"I'm sure she'll go along." Said Kisuke.

(End of Flashback)

"By the way…" sued Rukia, "What is a "Cosplay competition"?"

Both of them stared at Rukia.

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm not telling her." Muttered Kyoko.

Soon they parted ways for the day.

Back at Ichigo's house, Kon who had just experienced joy moments earlier was now in in absolute horror.

Yuzu had just him up with a baby doll dress declaring that a stuffed gorilla and a stuffed… thing were now his parents…

Then she used super glue to glue a cure little flower on to his ear.

He managed to escape back to Ichigo's room and soon, he and Rukia got back.

"Oh Ichigo! I'm sorry for anything I did earlier." Said Kon.

"You mean the chaise?" asked Ichigo.

Kon was silent.

"Oh… you saw that." Said Kon.

Ichigo looked at Kon.

"I don't want any answers." Said Ichigo.

"Good." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo took off the clothes. However he was having problem with the flower.

"You think if I tug heard enough it will come off." Said Ichigo.

"No but his ear will." Said Rukia.

Needless to say Ichigo ended up ripping off Kon's ear.

Meanwhile Kyoko stared at the ceiling of her hotel room…

"I should tell them soon…she thought.

She decided not to dwell on it for the time being and just go bed.

Because even though they worked together, something happened that day was thing that really cemented their partnership.

Next Time: A popular show involving a psychic is being filmed in Karakura Town. However it turns out the place where it's being filmed is haunted! And things go even more wrong form there. What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
